A Pilot's Destiny
by ZeroX1999
Summary: The universe is in a unheaval. The appearance of Ranma creates a very different path for everyone he meets. What everyone believed is shattered. This is their story. A pilot's story. XOver with Candidate for Goddess AU and OOC
1. Meetings

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Meetings_**

Author Note: This is my second fic so don't be so hard on me. Hope you enjoy the read and review once you finish reading to tell me how good the fic is or how bad. Flaming doesn't matter to me. A review is a review

-…- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"…" speaking out loud

'…' thinking

Ranma-chan Ranma girl (I don't like Ranma having the curse so don't expect it to be around long)

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Ranma will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

* * *

The day began as any other. Ranma getting bashed left and right the battles so intense craters and collateral damage appeared where ever you go. But this day went down another path. One that will change Ranma's perspective of others and reality itself.

"WAKE UP RANMA! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Akane yells at Ranma while dumping cold water on him changing him to a girl.

"ARG!" –cough—cough—hack—hack- "What are you trying to do to me you uncute tomboy!" Ranma-chan shouted at the top of her lungs.

Akane being who she is got mad at Ranma's comment and somehow got her mallet and bashed Ranma through the window. Genma which slept next to his son did not even wake to the extremely loud noises. Ranma sails through the air wonder how his life is. Nothing ever went right for him. The fiancés, battles, and the craziness that happens all around him, and frankly Ranma is getting tired of all the messes he had been in. Sometimes he just wonders on the top of the Tendo's roof gazing at the stars. Wondering if he should just give in to their ways, but it never happened. Ranma Saotome never gave up.

Ranma sighs in the Akane Airlines that he is currently flying through. If he could only have another life that was way better than this one, but he would like to keep his martial arts. That was the only thing he wasn't willing to give up. As for the curse…screw it! He never wanted it in the first place. The curse only caused him more trouble than its worth. The marriages, death threats, and constant battles had finally gotten into his head. He just wishes he'd disappeared and never come back here again and no one EVER finds him.

"But it is impossible. I'm never that lucky." Ranma says with a tired tone. Looking down he saw he was heading to some lake. Ranma sighs again once more. Preparing for the landing Ranma flips in midair and repositions himself for a safe landing. As he nears the lake Ranma says one more thing before he splashed into the lake.

"It is impossible but I'd wish I had another life." Ranma said with a sad smile on his face.

Suddenly something weird happened. The lake sparkled a bit before it went into a dazzling white light. Ranma puts his arm before his eyes to block out the light and given enough space to see what was happening.

"It is done." A soft echoing of a girl's voice said.

"What?" Ranma managed to squeak out before the blinding light engulfed him.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in a world fighting for their lives**_

"Code RED! CODE RED! Our sector is being infected! We can not hold our stations any longer! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" A man over the speakers shouted in a frantic way.

All around the people runs around find shelter or getting into a mobile suit.

"If you are not going into shelters please find an mobile suit and help fight the attacks." An automated voice in the speakers spoke.

The men on the field waved good-bye to their families before they went into the mobile suits. A man stayed behind and watched the sky. Near by him stood a great giant mobile suit. The mobile suit's head has a helm which looked like a dragon. The dragon's head color was a deep red, so red it looked like dark black blood. The face of the mobile suit in the dragon's opened mouth. The face within can not be described by words alone. There is no face. The 'face' is shaped like a part of a knight's helm even the visor was there. Around the mouth guard arcaneic runes are etched upon it. The body of the mobile suit was shaped like and armor for a knight also, but the color of the armor was pure black. So black that light cannot be reflected off. There is something that caught anyone's eyes looking at it, a red octangular crystal over the heart area. It seemed like the red crystal was beating like a heart. Attached to the armor is a cape made of a special material called blood silk. The blood silk got its name from the color of the material. But what made it the most wanted item in the universe is because of what it can do. With a spun blood silk the material or cloth made from it becomes flexible as paper but tougher and stronger than the strongest iron, steel, and titanium alloys ever created. The blood silk has another feature that most people did not know of. Only the man standing next to it will ever know. Finally the legs, to match the color of the armor it was also black. The leg guards spiked up at the knee so that it would give protection to the knee area if ever blasted. The foot of the mobile suit is pointed at the end. Near-by the foot of the mobile suit was the man. Still staring into the sky with forlorn hope within his eyes. (the mobile suit looks like Escaflowne or somewhat close to it…)

Up in the red blood skies horrific monsters covered the sky. There were called **Giseisha**.

* * *

_**Somewhere**_

In a grassy plain a sudden burst of light came down from the heavens. A little kid looks up into the sky as the bright white light appeared. The bright light appears out of nowhere, so it scared the shit out of the kid. A person from the sky dropped on to the ground unconscious. Having startling the boy, the boy walks up to the person that dropped from the sky and poked him in the ribs with a stick he found near the body. Seeing blood pouring down a wound on the stranger's head, the kid panicked and started dragging the stranger back into his house.

* * *

_**In the kid's house**_

Ranma starts to regain consciousness, but didn't move while he was on the bed.

"Mom do you think we can let him stay here until he recovers?" A voice in a far off distance said.

Ranma wonder who this might be stayed quite and listened in their conversation.

"I don't know Rei. We have to ask him after he wakes up. Now let him have his rest and play outside." Rei's mom spoke quietly to Rei.

"Awww…mom!" Rei moaned.

"Now, now. Don't whine Rei. If you behave nicely this evening I'll make you some apple pie." Rei's mom said with patience.

"YEAH! APPLE PIE!" Rei shouted with glee. (AN: I like apple pie.)

Rei quickly laughed and ran out the house making swooshing noises. Rei's mom quietly looks out the window and stares at Rei for a time. Ranma still pretending to be unconscious is getting impatient with the mom. But he dared not spoke or they will sense his presence and just might kick him out of the house. Even if they had seem nice, after they see him change to a girl it will freak them out. Ranma sighing unconsciously accidentally made it hearable.

Rei's mom did not look surprised and spoke to him with her back to him.

"What do you want from us? I sense that you're quiet strong with that aura of yours." Rei's mom spoke softly.

Ranma shocked at how someone who didn't even know martial arts by the look of her build knows something about auras. Ranma quickly gets up and looks around and then stares at the back of her head.

"I want nothing but a place to stay. I think I have lost my way home. I don't even now what had happened to me before I blacked out." Ranma answered seriously.

Rei's mom continues to look outside, not saying a word. Ranma being as an ill-manner child knew not to speak or interrupt at this moment. Finally Rei's mom spoke as she continued to stare outside the window.

"It is okay for you to stay as long as you don't harm my son Rei." Rei's mom said with a steely hint laced in her words.

Ranma being a martial artist that he is did not object. And agreed to her terms.

"That is a deal Miss…" Ranma paused waiting for her to respond.

"Enna, Rena Enna, pleased to meet you Mister…" Rena paused.

"Saotome, Ranma Saotome master of the school of Anything Goes." Ranma declared for himself, striking into a pose.

Rena chuckled bit at Ranma pose as he finished his sentence.

"What? What is so funny?" Ranma asked blankly not knowing she was laughing at he.

Rena shakes her head and say never mind. Ranma not following what's going on shrugged and dismissed it.

"Why don't you play with my son? He never has any friends over. He might be happy to have someone to play with him." Rena said as she shooed Ranma away.

"Sure! Why not? He looks like a fun kid." Ranma said to himself out loud.

Walking out Ranma shouted Rei to come over to him. As soon as Rei heard him Rei rushed over to Ranma and tried to tackle him. Ranma dodged gracefully and picked Rei up by his shirt. Ranma having a big smile on his face as he lifted Rei so they could see eye to eye. Rei just pouted and then laughed as Ranma playfully ruffled his already messy hair.

As Rena looked out the small window in the kitchen seeing Ranma having fun with Rei it brought a smile over her delicate face.

Unknown to Ranma and Rei the Giseisha is nearly in range of the colony that Rei and Ranma currently is in.

* * *

Author Note: How do you like this fic? I just came to me while I was working with my other fic, Beginnings to the End: Sanctuary. Read and review to tell me how it is. 


	2. Gifts and Goddesses

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Gifts and Goddesses_**

-…- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"…" speaking out loud

'…' thinking

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Ranma will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

As Rena looked out the small window in the kitchen seeing Ranma having fun with Rei it brought a smile over her delicate face.

Unknown to Ranma and Rei the Giseisha is nearly in range of the colony that Rei and Ranma currently is in.

* * *

_**Nighttime at the colony**_

Everything is quiet, not a sound was to be heard through the night. Except for one house. The house that stands in the middle of nowhere, to be exact, in a grassy plain filled with trees at the edges. Animals could be seen scouring about, hurrying back into their little homes.

The house, which stood in the middle of the grassy plains, made loud noises. Crashes and bangs of bodies could be heard in the still night.

* * *

_**Inside the house**_

"Damn it Rei! Give me back my knife!" Ranma shouts on the top of his voice, while trying to grab the quick yet slippery little thief.

"Come on Ranma! What does this supposed to do? Tell me!" The little innocent Rei asks.

"Grrr… just give it back! It's for cutting things! Now give it back!" Ranma shouts back.

Rei seems to consider it for a moment. "Naw, I'll just keep it a little longer." Rei had a hidden smile within his eyes.

Ranma smiles, he got the message. Either he caught him or he'd never get it back. Ranma smiles at Rei with such a sadistic smile, Rei shudders for a moment. That is when Ranma swoops in. Grabbing the knife out of Rei's hands, Ranma then stores it into one of his dimension pockets, copied off Mousse of course.

"How you do that?" Asks Rei.

"Hm…." Ranma contemplates for a moment.

Ranma opens his mouth and Rei leans in closer. "I'M NOT GONA TELL YOU!" Ranma shouts in Rei's ears.

Rei quickly brings up his hands to his ears to block out the ringing noise in his head.

"Hey that's not fair!" Rei complained.

Ranma laughs out loud. "So true, but nothing is the world is ever that easy? If it was then I'll probably have never met you."

Rei looks confused for a moment. He then shrugs away the comment and asks him some question.

"Hey, Hey is it true that you are from another world? A planet?" Rei asks with a happy gleam in his eyes.

"Yeah I came from a planet. The skies are bluer than blue. The ocean so vast you couldn't make out the end and as for the night it is the perfect solitude for your mind. The vast stars that hangs above your head shimmering and glittering within the dark sky. Giving it an unearthly glow. The beams of moonlight guide you through the darkness of the night, protecting you from the evil that lurks beneath the shadows." Ranma tells Rei.

"WOW! Is it that wonderful? I have never seen a sky before…" Rei says, and then falls into a daze.

Ranma gets worried as Rei stops talking and looks at him with a blank stare. Ranma getting even more worried, waves his hand in front of Rei. After a few minutes Rei snaps out of his daze and shouts in a happy voice.

"I see it! I see it!" Rei shouts in glee.

"What did you see?" Ranma asks carefully.

"I see the skies that you were talking about. I even saw an ocean! But…" Rei's voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Ranma asked concerned for the well being of his new friend.

"But…I haven't seen the stars that you were talking about. All I saw was ships filling the skies and screams that came from everywhere around me. It was horrifying, there were screams and a lot of red stuff flying through the air." Rei says this with a terrified voice.

'No, it can't be. I think he means that the world, no _MY _world, was being captured by aliens. No I refused to believe it. I will not believe that my world is destroyed. I will not believe it I simply refuse to believe this bullshit. But I can just dismiss Rei's version either. He is not telling a lie. Then what will become of my world…' Ranma thought sadly.

Rei looks at Ranma while his was in his daze.

Snapping out of it Ranma moves over to the window and looks up to the sky. 'Rei is right. There are no stars you could see in this place. Weird.'

Sighing again Ranma looks over at Rei. Giving Rei a forced cheerful smile and then says, "Rei we should better get going to sleep. Don't want your mom yelling at us now do we?"

Rei suddenly realizes the time. "Oh no! I should've gone to sleep an hour ago! Well, I better head back to bed. See ya in the morning!" Rei waves as he leaves the room.

Ranma's forced smile slowly disappears and looks up at the starless sky. There is no one in the world right now that felt this emotional pain he is going through.

Staring at the starless skies for a few more hours Ranma finally looks away and goes over to his futon and wraps himself. After a few more noiseless minutes Ranma fell asleep.

* * *

**_Next Day_**

Ranma awoke to the sunlight hitting his eyes. Waking up from the side of the bed Ranma groans at the damn thing, Ranma then slowly got out of bed. Strangely there were no sounds coming from inside of the house except for an annoying humming sound coming for outside. Mumbling again Ranma shouts, "Hey Rei! Rena! Where are you guys?"

Ranma quiets down to hear the faint humming noise, still no reply that came back. Wondering what was up Ranma looks around the house. No one's there. He can't find Rei or Rena. Strange.

Ranma hears the humming noise more clearly now. Looking annoyed Ranma goes outside to find the annoying thing that makes the noise and shut it up…permanently.

Going outside Ranma looks up into the sky. The skies are filled with some thing Ranma would call weird and organic. The aliens in the air swarmed the air. Looking around Ranma sees nobody. Everything was quiet not even the slightest noise could be heard except from the humming. Still staring at the sky Ranma wonders.

'What on Earth is going on here?'

Suddenly the skies brighten up. Ranma wonders why the sky is brightening up and why the ships seem to glow. Wondering for a minute Ranma remembers a show he once saw, it was like a gundam or more specifically Wing Zero buster rifles…

"OH SHIT!" Ranma says as he drops to the ground.

The laser beams pierces the clouds and strikes the colony, creating redden skies as the fire spread throughout the colony. The blazing inferno and destruction could be seen miles 'round. The organic things in the air just blew up an entire city and laid it to ashes. These things were unreal. They are so strong that even civilians just drop to their knees and pray for their safe trip to the after life.

It seems the city was closer than Ranma thought it was. It was supposed to be about ten miles away. Except that it wasn't there anymore. Ranma quickly runs through the opposite direction of the non-existing city. Running through bushes and debris Ranma hard a hard time going anywhere. Finally he reached another city. The place is in chaos. The citizens were running around screaming, a blaze of fire set by the aliens. Ranma grimaced at the site. Snapping himself out of it he started to run at a fast pace trying to find either Rei or Rena. The aliens inched ever closer as the red haze deepened. As Ranma keeps running he finally spots a line filled with people. Running over he jumps over the crowd to see Rei or Rena. Finally spotting Rei Ranma lands a distance off.

Rei sees Ranma and was about to shout his name when suddenly the 'Giseisha' or Victim, as some people call them, attacked the edge of the city. Blowing apart many of the houses that surround the area. Looking back Rei tried to shout Ranma's name, but the people's shouts and cry of terror over thrown his voice.

Ranma tries again to look for Rei the Giseisha that attacked caused such a huge panic that he lost sight for Rei. Looking up Ranma sees the Giseisha coming closer than ever before. Suddenly five giant Ingrids flew down and started fight the Giseisha. Ranma looks around and sees an all white Ingrid; Ranma's jaw went slack. It is a Goddess, in its truest form. In a few moments notice a beam of light surrounds Ranma.

'WHAT! AGAIN! WAIT NO!' Ranma screams in his mind as he loses his voice.

Ranma slowly disappears within the light, but no one seems to notice except for Rei.

* * *

_**In a Void**_

'Where am I?' Ranma questions himself.

A voice could be heard, but it was faint and whispered.

'Who are you?'

The voice seems to whisper once more.

'Why am I here?'

The voice does not reply.

'…'

Looking up Ranma found himself unable to see. Quickly sitting in an upright position Ranma began to rub his eyes furiously, nothing could be seen by his eyes. The empty void had no shape and had no light; therefore nothing could be seen or felt. Feelings of fear and dread hammers Ranma's brain, shivering in fear of lost sight Ranma quickly precedes to another test. Flaring up his ki Ranma could see nothingness around him.

'At lease I know I'm not blind anymore.' Ranma thought dryly.

Suddenly a person stands in front of him. Jumping back from instinct Ranma stands in a fighting stance. The man looks at Ranma with sad eyes. Ranma seeing the pain within the man's eyes drops his guard. The man slowly walks towards Ranma. Ranma raises his guard up and tenses his muscles. The man felt unthreatened by Ranma and kept on walking. Ranma wait for the perfect moment in which he'll strike.

The man stops right in font of Ranma not even breathing. The man opens his mouth.

"Ranma I ask of you a favor."

Ranma looks at him quizzically.

"What do you want?"

The man pauses.

"I want you to take up my legacy. I know it will be good in your hands."

"But why me? There are trillions of people out there."

"That maybe true but they do not posses one thing you have."

"And what pray tell is that?"

"A will."

"A will to what?"

"A will to fight, the will to protect your friends, the will to survive in the world."

"…."

If an unspoken question could be heard it would've been creepy, and now it's one of those times.

"You are thinking, 'Why should I trust him? Why will he give away his legacy to a stranger?' am I correct?"

Ranma openly gapes at him.

Taking that as answer the man continues.

"There is no reasons for you to trust me, but I have to give my legacy away because I'm dead."

"Dead? Then how are you standing right before me?" Shouts Ranma.

"This is a void. It is judgment that I await. I can not move on until my legacy is passed down."

"But the question still remains why?"

"It is something to be use against the Giseisha."

"What is the Giseisha?"

"It is those things that you saw in the sky."

"Those monsters? What do you mean?"

The man looks at Ranma and says nothing. Then he switches the topic.

"Did you know that there are parallel dimensions?"

"Huh?" Ranma taken aback from the switch of topics.

"There are other world besides your own that exists in another time. It is basically something that is related to your own world though it is changed differently. Like for example, in some dimensions you've died by Akane's cooking, Akane's mallet, or even sometimes marry her to only kill you with her cooking AND malleting."

Ranma shivers at the possibilities.

"Okay, say if I did accept your offer what could you possibly give me?"

"I can take the curse that you have with me to the afterlife." The man replies with a wicked smile on his face. 'Hook, Line and Sinker'

Ranma nearly jumped with joy at the possibility.

"Fine, I'll do it."

The man smirks and reaches Ranma and touches his forehead. As soon as he had done it a spirit of a girl came out of Ranma's body. The spirit looked all too happy of getting out of Ranma. The man turns to Ranma once again.

"Remember, the only way you can summon this is by willing it to come forth. And any damage you take in battle will be applied to your body as well. If the mecca is repaired so will your wounds. Don't worry though it has a pretty fast self-healing system."

"Wait! What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma shouted.

The man smiles an evil smile. He then raises his hand and touches Ranma's heart. Electricity runs right through him. The pain was unbearable. Dropping to the ground Ranma fell unconscious.

* * *

_**In an Alley Way**_

Ranma groans as he wakes up.

"What IS that smell?"

Looking up Ranma sees that his is in an alleyway. Luckily he didn't land in any of the garbage and didn't have the smell stick on him. Quickly leaving the area Ranma went to scout the new world…again.

* * *

**_Out of the Alley_**

Ranma comes out to another strange place. Sighing at the possibility of being lost. Ranma shudders as he is reminded of Ryoga. Looking around Ranma notices that his is wearing something different other than his red silk shirt. Looking down he sees that he is wearing a plain white t-shirt and khaki pants.

'Well at least the khaki pants has a lot of pockets.' Ranma muses to himself.

Looking around again Ranma sees nothing out of the ordinary…except for a massive line of people going into a building. Wonder what is up Ranma goes over to the line and asks someone for directions. The man turns around and to Ranma's surprise it was Rei.

"REI!" Ranma shouted in shock.

"R-RANMA? Is that you?" Rei shouted back.

Everyone in the line looked at Rei and Ranma weirdly before they ignored them and stared at the building again.

"How ya been man? You look taller than the last time I saw you." Ranma remarked.

"Heh, it's because you disappeared for ten years. Man I…" Rei continued.

Ranma blocks out Rei's words as he stares at him. 'What it has been ten years? How can that be? I've only been in the 'void' for only a couple of minutes.'

"Yo Ranma! Ranma!" Rei shouts in Ranma's ear.

"HUH! WHAT!" Ranma shouts in confusion.

Rei sighs and repeats. "As I was saying, are you here to apply for G.O.A.?"

Ranma looks quizzically at Rei. "What is G.O.A. Rei?"

Rei frowns a little. "Just call me Zero now. G.O.A. is a place that defends the final planet, Zion."

Ranma frowns at the news. 'So then my planet is destroyed…' Ranma thought bitterly.

"Sure why not? I'll try too see if I can join." Ranma states.

Zero (Rei) looks at him. "Do you have an EO blood type or EX?"

Ranma ponders on this for a minute. "What exactly is EX?"

Zero facefaulted. "EX is something a person can do if they have the potential to use it. It makes them faster and stronger and everything."

Ranma still does not get the idea.

Zero sighs and continued. "EX also gives you a blue-ish glow and temporary blue hair."

Ranma looks up in surprise. 'That is what they call Ki here?'

Ranma then answers. "Yea I have it. I even used it before."

Zero smiles brightly. "Then we could go to G.O.A. together then!"

Ranma smiles back but say nothing. 'So I have to protect the last planet…' Ranma smirks and then laughs out loud.

Zero looks at him weirdly. Ranma just continues to laugh out loud.

* * *

**_A Few Hours Later_**

"That was easy…" Ranma said.

"Yeah! I know what you mean all you were doing is glowing blue and they immediately accepted you." Zero comments.

"Well, they also accepted you too." Ranma replies with a raised eyebrow.

"But it took soooo long! I mean I have to give them the forms and even my blood sample to see if I really had EO blood. Man was that annoying! I could barely show my EX to them." Zero complained loudly.

Ranma smiles at Zero before he thought of something.

"Hey Zero."

"Yeah? What is it Ranma?"

"Where are we going? Are you going back home?"

"Yeah, after you disappeared five goddesses appeared and saved our colony…" Zero trailed off.

Ranma noticed this and did not say anything about it.

"Okay fine but where are you going?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going back home… hey Ranma if you haven't gotten a place to stay you can come over to mine like last time." Zero asks sheepishly.

Ranma smiles at Zero. "Sure I love to. I'd like to see your mom again."

Zero also smiles but says nothing.

* * *

**_Zero's House That is STILL in a Forest_**

They both have finally gotten out of the forest into the plain that Ranma once remembered. Well, I looked almost exactly like it. The area is the same but the forest is a little bit closer. And the house that stood in the middle, made everything seem so peaceful…

Zero and Ranma neared the house. Zero looked perfectly fine, while Ranma on the other hand has twigs and leaves stuck all over his body. Ranma grumbles as he walks into the house.

Ranma looks around feeling a difference in the air. There were no homey feelings here or the motherly touch to anything. Wondering Ranma looks around, the house was what you call empty. Going up stairs Zero looks a bit sadden by something. Ranma looks up the stairs and continues to walk with him. Zero stops right in front of a room on the end of the hall. Ranma stops behind Zero and looks past his shoulders gazing into the other room. Ranma sees a sight that brought has heart down.

Zero's mother is on the bed sickly looking. She is still healthy enough to take care of herself but most of the time she felt sick and needed to lie down on the bed. Looking down on Rena Ranma said nothing.

"Mom, I've brought Ranma over again." Zero silently said.

"Oh that great dear. You're bringing over friends again. I was beginning to worry that you might not have friends."

Zero smiles, "Do you want anything mom? Like water?"

Rena smiles at Zero, "No thank you dear, I just need to have a little nap."

Zero smiles again and says "okay" before he left with Ranma.

Ranma looks at Zero with a lot of questions within his eyes.

Zero says nothing for a bit before he starts pouring his heart out to his first best friend.

"After you disappeared the Giseisha nearly destroyed us all. The five goddesses as I said before saved us, but the problem was that the safety shuttle was leaving and I got separated from mom. I was trying to get in with mom but the people kept pushing me so I couldn't get in. I think that experience had affected my mom more than it should. So now she is kinda sick. I hope that by going to G.O.A. I can transfer some money I get there or get professional help G.O.A. can provide back to my mom to at lease you know… help her." Zero said sadly.

Ranma nodded with understanding.

They both said nothing after that, all they did was have dinner and spent the time together in silence. They still made small talk but nothing important. Both of them felt weird on the subject of Zero's mom.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"We're finally going to G.O.A. I can't wait to show off there!" Ranma said with a smile on his face.

Zero looks at Ranma weirdly for a second. "What do you mean show off?"

"Well, I'll probably make through the physical exams easily. I mean I'm the best martial artist around after all." Ranma bragged.

Zero sweat dropped at the comment but said nothing.

Before they both left they said their good byes to Zero's mom.

Then they made their way into the city. They continued to keep walking until they reached into a shuttle the guards at the entrance required them to show their I.D.

Ranma got annoyed at the man but Zero kept it in better than he did.

"WHAT! WE BOTH HAVE TO SHOW OUR FREAKIN' I.D.'s!" Both yelled at the same time.

Ranma was about to punch the guy when they both didn't show their I.D.'s.

Ranma and Zero both didn't have I.D.'s for different reasons. Ranma because he just arrived in the world. Zero because he rarely visited the city and never bothered to ever have one.

As Ranma was about to punch the guy but a man behind him told them all to shut up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET IN HERE!" The man shouted.

The guard, Ranma, and Zero all jumped at the voice. The guard was about to yell back at the man until he saw his face.

"Yes SIR!" The guard saluted the man.

The man looks at Ranma and Zero. "My name is Azuma Hijikata, but from now on I'm your superior. So you can only call be by Hijikata-sensei or Azuma-sensei."

Both Zero and Ranma nodded dumbly. Not knowing what to say to the man.

"Good, so both of you get in. Were moving out." Azuma ordered.

Ranma and Zero looked at each other and shrugged as they followed him.

As they walked in everything was…. normal except for the fact that everything is bolted down to the floor. Wondering over the seats only a few people were there. Saying nothing to them Ranma and Zero sat off in a corner near the windows. They both talked until the shuttle lifted off.

When the shuttle started to move Ranma and Zero braced for the impact to their lungs. The shuttle lifted off easily but Zero didn't feel too well with it leaving off the ground. Ranma felt weird because of the feeling of leave the ground. Being used to mid-air combat did not make him invincible to the weightlessness that came from a flight.

Both feeling sick, Ranma and Zero headed to a bathroom together and puked their guts out. The flight finally reached space so the artificial gravity came in and made Ranma and Zero feel better again.

Coming out of the bathroom Ranma and Zero looked tired and pale. The excessive puking did not go well with their health for obvious reasons. They entered the lounge area and see the rest of the group with Azuma there.

Ranma began to smiles ruefully and Zero getting excited. Zero immediately ran over to a window to see if he could find Zion. After taking a minute finding it he happily pointed it out to Ranma. Ranma smiles at Zero and looks over to Azuma still hearing Zero's comments.

"LOOK AT THAT! IT'S A PLANET IT'S A PLANET A REAL PLANET!" Zero shouts happily.

"You've never seen it before?" Azuma questioned.

"What are you talking about? This is my first time leaving my colony!"

"And this is coming from a person who went to the bathroom during take off." Azuma dryly added.

Ranma answers for Zero and himself. "Yeah, we both felt reeealy sick all of a sudden and had to puke in the bathroom."

Zero nodded in agreement.

"WHAT! You have Zero Gravity sickness! This isn't in your data file! And you still expect to be a pilot!" Azuma quickly searches through his futuristic laptop.

"No I don't want to be, I WILL be the next pilot! You can't fight with destiny!" Zero self-proclaimed.

Ranma just shrugs and replies, "I'm just going in for the ride with him." Ranma said as he pointed at Zero.

"And all there's left is to learn how to!" Zero laughs to himself.

Azuma grumbles but then a kid also on the ship gets up and moves towards a door.

"And where do you think you are going candidate 87?" Azuma asked.

"Out… it's unpleasant in here." The kid with number 87 said coldly.

"Geeze what's his problem?" Ranma said out loud, Zero and Azuma nodding in agreement.

The kid with the spectacles seems to be interested in the conversation.

Not paying attention again Zero sees that Zion is fading away. Zero screams that he couldn't see Zion and rushes out of the door. Azuma sighs as he sees the kid running away. Ranma sighed too but then looks up suddenly. Azuma sees his reaction and was about to comment before Ranma interrupted him.

"Brace yourselves, a shockwave is about to hit the shuttle." Ranma braced himself for the impact. 'But how can it be this strong? It is about 10x my Moko Takabishi strength! I must find out how!'

Azuma looks at Ranma quizzically before he complied with what Ranma said. As soon as Azuma held on to a seat the whole shuttle rocketed back and forth. An explosion sounded off as the shuttle took some damage. Red light flared through the ship. Ranma grits his teeth as he realizes what is happening. Getting quickly out of his position Ranma rushes through the door Zero used.

Running down the hall he finally found Zero and the kid named number 87 they're fighting. Quickly grabbing both of them by the collar Ranma dragged them back to the lounge area. Not a moment too soon a vacuum of air rushes out of the area as the door shuts behind Ranma, Zero, and number 87. Heaving a sigh of relief Ranma looks over the both of them with an annoyed glare.

"What?" Zero asked.

"What were you doing out there fighting! You could've been killed. Lucky I got you guys before the vacuum got you!" Ranma shouts at Zero giving him a light bop on the head.

"Thanks…" Number 87 said.

"Uh… You're welcome…" Ranma paused.

"Hiead Gner." Hiead replied.

"You're welcome Hiead!" Ranma said cheerfully.

Zero pouts in the background. Hiead said nothing and turns around and sits down.

While the ship is in a state of emergency they signaled for the goddesses to pick them up. After a few minutes only one goddess arrived. A pure white goddess, perfect in any form. Zero sticks to the glass to see a better view of the goddess. Ranma sat by thinking of ways to improve his martial arts. The goddess picks them up carefully and cares them to the ship.

* * *

_**In the Engineering Bay**_

They all got off the shuttle and went right in front of the goddess to thank the pilot properly. Azuma made them of course. The pilots steps out. A white-heeled boot came first. Ranma got interested as she steps forward. Her blue her swaying in the air released by the goddess. Ranma was speechless.

"What a beautiful Goddess…"

* * *

Author Note: How you like the chapter? It took me forever to write this long. I got a writers block for this. Read and Review! You know you just have to press the button down there. 


	3. Scenes

**Chapter 3**

**Scenes**

-…- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"…" speaking out loud

'…' thinking

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Ranma will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

They all got off the shuttle and went right in front of the goddess to thank the pilot properly. Azuma made them of course. The pilots steps out. A white-heeled boot came first. Ranma got interested as she steps forward. Her blue her swaying in the air released by the goddess. Ranma was speechless.

"What a beautiful Goddess…"

* * *

**_Still in the Engineering Bay_**

"What a beautiful Goddess…" Ranma mouthed again in wonder.

A boy behind Ranma gave a big cat smile.

"Her name is Teela Zain Elmes. She pilots Ernn Laties, the only female to ever pilot a Goddess."

Ranma jumps up a bit, and look behind him. Behind Ranma is a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with glasses.

"Um…. Who are you?" Ranma asks politely.

"My name is Clay Cliff Fortran. The number is 89." Clay introduces to Ranma.

Ranma nods and goes back to staring at Teela.

"So can you tell me more about her?" Ranma asks.

"There is not much known about her. The only info you can get is that she pilots Ernn Laties. I think the government keeps a lock down on the information about her." Clay said with a white glare on his glasses.

Ranma nods dumbly, but says nothing. As she walks down the hall, Ranma notices the graceful movements of an expert martial artist within her steps. Ranma smiles a bit as he found a challenge. Teela walks past Ranma for a second and the whole world froze. Ranma looks directly at her and she stops to look back. Ranma mouths something and Teela nods and continues to walk. The world around them unfroze and began to move at its regular pace. The others were awestruck, Teela just nodded to a rookie…a newb.

Everyone stares at Ranma, but Ranma being who he is looks confused.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" Ranma asks.

Everyone avoids his eyes and continues his/her work. Ranma shrugs and turns to Zero.

"Zero, I think we need to head off to the Sanitary Bay." Ranma says in Zero's language.

Zero nods and begins to follow Ranma. The others stared at the disappearing duo. It was pretty rare for people on the ship to speak their native tongue in the ship. The others just ignores them, today is a crazy and weird day.

Ranma and Zero walk down the hall to look for the Sanitary Bay. Azuma earlier had said that they were to go to the Sanitary Bay as soon as possible. Ranma just wanted to get this over with. Zero just obediently followed Ranma, because he couldn't remember how to get there or where to go afterwards.

Zero then thought of something.

"Hey Ranma?" Zero asks.

"What is it?" Ranma replied.

"What did you mouthed to Teela? I mean in a moment I saw you talking to her but couldn't hear it."

Ranma smiles. "I just told her that I like to challenge her someday in a Goddess to Goddess fight. She just nodded her head to tell me she heard. Or something close to that."

"Oh…" Zero pauses for a second. "Hey Ranma…"

"What is it?" Ranma looks at Zero warmly.

"Do you think I can become a Goddess pilot? I mean I think I can but… the odds are stacked against me. What if I don't make it?" Zero asks timidly.

Ranma smiles at Zero warmly again.

"You don't have to worry about such things. When we get there; we'll know what to do. For now all we can do is our best, nothing more."

Zero looks down at his feet for a minute taking in everything Ranma had said.

"Thanks Ranma. I've nearly lost my purpose in coming here."

Ranma chuckles a bit, and ruffles Zero's hair.

"Believe me Zero, you can't lose your purpose…ever."

Zero looks up at Ranma.

"What do you mean?"

Ranma says nothing. Zero decided to drop the subject. The Sanitary Bay is just up ahead of them. Ranma looks up and sees the sign.

"Cleanness is Next to Godliness."

'What a weird sign.' Ranma thought.

Walking closer there seems to be screaming. Wondering what it is Ranma and Zero cautiously walked closer. The screaming got louder. Ranma and Zero now could hear the screams clearly.

"NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP MY LONG HAIR!" A boy screamed.

"YES, YES, YES! THE HAIR MUST COME OFF! IT IS FILTY! CRAWLING WITH INSECTS AND WHATNOT!" A man's voice could be heard shouting over the kid.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! IT IS NOT, I REAPEAT **_NOT_** CRAWLING WITH INSCETS!"

"HAHAHAHA! IT IS TOO LATE FOR YOU! I 'VE ALREADY TIED YOU DOWN TO THE CHAIR! NOW IT'S OFF WITH YOUR DIRTY HAIR!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo……" The boy's voice ended abruptly.

Ranma and Zero look at each other for a second. Nodding with each other they slowly walk backwards, away from the Sanitary Bay. After taking a couple of steps Azuma caught them by the collars.

"So… where are we heading off today?" Azuma said with a scary smile on his face.

"Uh…nowhere?" Ranma and Zero replied at once.

Azuma smiles again. Ranma and Zero felt a sense of dread chilling down their spine. Azuma drags the teens by the collar and roughly threw them into the Sanitary Bay. Landing on their faces, Ranma and Zero looks up at the man who they both heard shouting earlier. Ranma and Zero both weakly smile as the man hovers over them with a wicked grin under the shadowed face of his. Ranma and Zero nervously chuckles and crawls backwards slowly. The man suddenly leaps up and ties them both with some kind of metal bands. Ranma and Zero both laid helplessly on the floor.

* * *

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

Ranma lost his precious pigtail, and his hair ended up with spikes at the back. Zero really didn't change much. His hair only got a bit neater. Both muttering curses under their breaths walk out of the Sanitary Bay. Ranma just stops walking after a couple of steps. Zero looks back.

"Whatcha stop for?" Zero asks.

"I need to go to the John." Ranma replies.

"The what?" Zero asks, not familiar with the term.

Ranma just looks at Zero with a face that said 'I don't believe what I'm hearing'.

"What?"

"I need to go to the washroom."

"OOOOHHH!" Zero's face lit up in realization.

Ranma turns around and heads back towards the Sanitary Bay.

"Why are you going back?"

"To ask for directions."

"…."

As soon as Ranma disappears behind a corner Zero turns around and walks down the hall.

"Okay…where am I supposed to go again?"

* * *

_**Many Minutes Later**_

Zero is dripping with sweat, his hair stuck to his fore head.

"How big IS this place?" Zero panted out.

Zero is hopelessly lost within the giant ship. The place was so huge that I took him half an hour to walk around once. He somehow ended up back at the Sanitary Bay once again. Dripping with sweat Zero walks down the hall all over again. This time Zero headed lower and started going down the stairs. Coming to abrupt halt, Zero saw the Goddess. Happiness filled his entire mind. Zero immediately went over to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. While waiting for the ride down Zero kept staring at the piece of machinery. Hardly taking his eyes off Zero mumbled a couple of words, most of them like "Cool" "Awesome" somewhere along those lines. Still looking up at the Goddess Zero reached a hand, stretched it as far as he can.

"I'm so close."

Leena was so busy repairing the Goddess that she did not notice Zero come down. Leena still repairing and modifying the Goddess so that it would be better suited for Gareas. Wiping sweat on her brow with her right sleeve, she sighed happily. She had finally finished the modifications. Checking everything over for mistakes Leena goes under the hood again.

Zero gets off the elevator and Zero walks down the pathway. Admiring each and every Goddess. Stopping on one. Zero admired it a bit more. It looked like the pure white Goddess. In a certain sense, this was the closest to the pure white one. Zero looks up at the cockpit, looking at the clear blue layer.

Leena just finished her check up from the back of the Goddess and caught sight of black hair around the corner of the Goddess. Smiling Leena sneaked up behind the guy and jumped down screaming.

"HI GAREAS!" Leena shouted in the teen's ear.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Zero scream out loud.

Turning around Zero looked up at the person who scared him. Leena smile turned into a frown as she saw that it wasn't Gareas. Zero immediately backed away from her. Leena finally realizing a stranger was right in front of her she screamed.

"W-Who are you?" She stuttered.

Zero puts his hands in front of him to protect him from the harm to come. Still walking back Zero bumped into the rail. Then something unforgettable happened. The rail disappeared from underneath Zero and he plunged right into the cockpit. Trying with all his might Zero reached out a hand to try and grab hold on to anything before he fell in. His eyes widen as he fell through the clear blue liquid. The luke warm water felt weird on Zero's skin. Zero closes his eyes as he passed the liquid.

Leena realizing the danger of a stranger falling through the cockpit Leena quickly rushed over to the controls next to the Goddess.

* * *

**_While Leena Tries to Reach the Controls Zero is Somewhere Else_**

'A voice…' Zero could not open his eyes.

'I hear a voice...' Zero opens his eyes only to see a blurry image.

'You're the voice that's been calling me.' Zero sees a beautiful girl with blond hair reaching out to him.

The girl embraces Zero as sees whispers in his ear.

"This is…" She trails off.

"W-What …"

"Do…"

"You…"

"Want…"

"To…"

"Say…" Zero slowly says.

Zero's eyes begin to get heavy. The urge to sleep overcame his curiosity. Releasing a deep sigh Zero closes his eyes. The girl holds him closer to her as Zero slept.

The light flooded into Zero's eyes as woke, the bright lights blinded him for a minute. Bring his arm to block the light; Zero looks around under the shadow of his arm. The area he was in is filled with wild flowers. Untouched by humanity, untouched by any living creatures. Zero lowers his arms as he was to shocked too hold up his arm. Blinking about a few times Zero tried to rub away the illusion. NO such thing exists anymore. Zero stares up at the blue skies with white clouds drifting by. Zero takes in a deep breath, his wavering constitution about to buckle under the force of what he was seeing. Tears flow out of his eyes as he sees the hopeful world all of humanity hoped to see for, to die for.

The skies turn dark and cracks appear in the sky. The cracks spread through the skies, falling pieces of the skies drops down on the planet. Fiery stars crash down burning everything in its path. The fires spread throughout the field of flowers. Zero shakes his head in denial and steadily takes steps backwards. Turning around quickly Zero looks down at his feet and starts running. Gritting his teeth in anger Zero closes his eyes hoping that the image will go away. Suddenly Zero felt like he is running on nothing. Slowing down Zero opens his eyes. The complete void surrounded him. Tears run down Zero's cheek again, this time they were tears for pain and anguish.

"This is what happened long ago… only you pilots can save it. You are the ONE who shall pilot me. You are the only one…" The beautiful girl whispers once again to Zero's ear. "It is a pilot's destiny…"

* * *

Author Note: Sorry it took so long. I will next time update faster. I promise. 


	4. Switched

Chapter 4

Switched

* * *

-…- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"…" speaking out loud

'…' thinking

:…: Name of an enemy

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Ranma will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"This is what happened long ago… only you pilots can save it. You are the ONE who shall pilot me. You are the only one…" The beautiful girl whispers once again to Zero's ear. "It is a pilot's destiny…"

Zero lost his voice and opens his mouth. He whispers something under his breath. The girl smiles and nods at Zero. She then hugs him closer to herself. Zero doses off as the warmth spread throughout his body.

* * *

_**Outside in the Real World**_

Leena furiously worked on the controls to stop the machine from activation. The machine starts by itself and denies any rejects. Leena furiously types the abortion codes but the machine wouldn't respond. Leena got angry and smashed the keyboard. Looking really frustrated, Leena looks up at the machine with worry.

"I hope Gar-kun comes back soon…" Leena whispers.

* * *

_**At the Same Time**_

Ranma just finished going to the washroom and was staring at his hands warily. The toilets in the future was weird… there is no flush and the only thing to wipe is done automatically. Washing your hands gets even more confusing. A beam of light comes from the sink and the feeling of rubbing alcohol against his skin; the hands then look clean, feel clean, and smell clean. This is the weirdest day ever.

Walking down the hallways Ranma didn't realize the area around him began to change. The walls melted away, the floors turns darker and the light dimmed. Ranma noticing the lights dimming looks up. The sight brought a frown on Ranma's face, the Void again. Ranma curses under his breath and awaited the coming feeling of being sucked up.

That didn't happen, the sounds of war blazes through Ranma's ears. Looking around him suddenly Ranma began to shift into a defensive stance. People crying out in pain intensified. The sounds of gunfire and hums got louder. Ranma can see something this time. The skies red and walls splattered with blood. Wincing at the site of blood Ranma takes a step back. Bumping into someone Ranma turned around to apologize when he saw the face of the man. An eyeball covering half of a man's face, the veins bulge at the face as the parasite controlled the man. The infested man brings up his gun and points it at Ranma. Ranma, being faster than any human, knocked the gun away and punched the eyeball directly. A big splat of green blood splayed everywhere. Turning away from the blood so that it won't hit his eyes. The man that Ranma punched got up on his feet and ran over to Ranma to thank him, but ended up confusing Ranma even more.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! KURO-DONO!" The man happily slapped Ranma on the back and picked up his gun to continue fighting. Ranma looks back at the man wondering what the hell is going on. Turning around, Ranma sees a mass of flying creatures, mutilated elephants, and naga (something like a body of human and snake bottom)shaped creatures.

The humans are fighting back full force. Men died around him as Ranma continues to observe the surroundings. The lasers and bullets flies across the battlefield killing creatures left and right. The creatures in turn used their own weapons. The elephants produced tusks from inside their mouth and slashed people with it. The naga shaped creatures spits acid onto the human hordes, melting people away. Parasites crawl around the area looking for live bodies that they can attach to. What made it so disturbing is that Ranma can identify all of the creatures on the field. The elephants were known as :Armor:. The naga shaped creature is named :Hunters:. The flying creatures were called :Gliders, and another type of higher class flying creatures was known as :Corrosive:. The parasites running around the battlefield are called :Eyeball:.

The different creatures all have their weakness and strengths. The creature known as :Armor: is now wreaking havoc among the soldiers. Trampling everything in its way effectively made the soldiers' lines easier to penetrate. Ranma seeing this rushes off with a gun in hand and started to fire at its eyes. Blinding the :Armor: was easy but the hard part is shooting enough to kill it. When it opened its mouth Ranma grabbed a dead soldier's grenade and tossed it into the :Armor's: mouth. With a big boom the innards and pieces of its hard armor fell everywhere. The armor creates dents to what ever it landed on. Ranma didn't break a sweat as he looked at the masses of creatures. The soldiers looked up at Ranma and cheered as their moral got boosted up. Ranma instinctively looks up towards the sky to find :Corrosive's: all over the place. Gritting his teeth Ranma jumped into the sky and latched onto on of the :Corrosive's: back. The creature didn't seem to notice Ranma as he climbed on to his head. Standing on top of its head, Ranma clenched his fist and brought it down on the :Corrosive's: head, effectively smashing its brain to nothing. The soldiers cheered as Ranma did that and followed his example. All the soldiers jumped into the sky and landed on the :Corrosives': back. The soldiers clench their fists and smash the :Corrosives': head in.

This did not surprise Ranma at all, that they could also jump so high and punch through the armor. Ranma felt like that he knew along that they could do these kinds of things. What scared him the most is that he knows the creatures' weakness, their weapons, names, their habits and everything else. As the creature is falling, Ranma jumped onto another one and punch it too. It seemed as if this was meant to be. After the creatures all died out the soldier stood in one single file line and saluted Ranma.

"SIR OUR MISSION IS COMPLETE SIR!" They all shouted in unison.

Ranma backed away a little bit and dumbly replied.

"Er….am I your superior officer?"

The soldiers all look at one another. They look back towards their captain and walks up to him. Ranma seeing the numerous armies walking towards him began to feel unsteady. Once they were in front of him, one of the medics in the line pulled out something that looked like a scanner. The medic scanned him and a loud 'beep beep' sound could be heard. The soldiers look at one another in silence and looked stupidly at one another.

Ranma had no idea what was happening, but by the looks of things they were bad. The medic looked up from the scanner and spoke in confusion to Ranma.

"Kuro-dono is something wrong with you? The scanner says you are perfectly healthy, but something is amiss in your DNA. It seems that your…. a human." The medic said in confusion.

"W-What are you talking about? I have always been human! You are human too right?" Ranma questioned.

"No, we're not human. We're super soldiers. We are genetically imbedded with some of the Victims' DNA. It doesn't affect our appearances, but it makes sure that we can't have kids. We lost a lot of our freedom with the DNA imbedded in us. But for some strange reason you have become a human. We like to know because your answer can be the life and death answer. Because we're afraid that you might be a :Clone:. Now answer truthfully, this scanner can tell if you're lying or not."

Ranma grits his teeth as the guns were all aimed at him. A nervous sweat drop rolled down his back chilling his spine. Ranma looked around him and prayed that he wouldn't get shot. Ranma knows that even he can't dodge a bullet. Breathing in and out Ranma closed his eyes and cast 'Soul of Ice' on himself. Opening his eyes again Ranma said for them to go ahead.

"First question. Who are you?"

"I am Ranma Saotome."

The scanner did not beep and the whispers began.

"Second question. What are you here for?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just suddenly woke up and a guy was attached with an :Eyeball:."

The scanner once again did not beep. The whispers got louder.

"Third question. Where did you come from?"

"I came for a spaceship built by humans, named G.O.A"

The scanner still did not beep. The whispers now turn into shouts.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE NEVER BUILT A SPACESHIP! OUR TECHNOLOGY ISN'T ADVANCE ENOUGH!"

Is what most of the crowd shouted at.

"Forth question. Where and what era were you born?"

"I was born in Juuban during the… I'm not really sure what you mean by era, but I guess it was A.D."

No one said anything. And a silence followed. No beep, no whispers, no shouting, nothing at all. The silence reined over everyone. The heavy atmosphere nearly broke Ranma out of his 'Soul of Ice' trance. Ranma could hear his breathing among the many that were present before him. The medic looked up from the scanner and quietly whispered but loud enough so the army could hear.

"You are one of the perfect generations. You are the last of your kind, no…the human race. You're the only pure human left in the universe." The medic paused after that. "Speak of this to no one! If they find out that we have the last pure human we're going to be ambushed by everything the Victim has. It seems that you and the captain switch places. For now you shall still be commander until the real commander comes back."

Ranma says nothing about this and turns away from him. 'If what he says is true. Then what is my body doing right now?

* * *

_**Back Inside the G.O.A. right when Ranma gone to Kuro's world**_

Kuro shook his head from the dizziness that had overcame him in battle. Once everything focused again Kuro immediately jumped and rolled behind a wall. Pressing his back against the wall. Kuro took a peek around the corner only to find nothing there. Kuro looks down on him self and finds that his semi-cyber suit, combat knife, semi-automatic with piercing bullets, and a beam rifle. The combat knife is strapped around his right lower leg. The semi-automatic in hand, and the beam rifle mounted on his back, the rifle pointing downwards and the barrel across his right shoulder blade to his left thigh. Looking up from his position Kuro puts on a frown.

"New stage, eh."

* * *

Author Note: Alright I have the new chapter for you hope you like it. Here is the classes.

Elephants Armor- this creature is unaffected by bullets and lasers. The hardness of the shell of this creature far surpasses any known material. Only weakness is the eyes, where you can shoot and destroy its brain through. Or its mouth, when it opens wide. Generally the Armor walks on four legs. The weapons of this creature are its tusks. The only way it can attack is using its tusk, but it has to open its mouth in order to cause harm. The eyes are very large and numerous so they are easy targets.

Naga shaped creature Hunters- They spit weak acid at the enemies. The heads of these monsters are "v" shaped. The arms are two long scythes. The lower body is made up of its spine. Generally these units are very dangerous. They can melt the armor and then eat the human, or melt him completely off the bat, takes time. The claws are used as close ranged combat. Their weakness is that the body of the creature is unarmored and soft. Their tails that is made up of their spine is also a weakness. Break the tail where it meets its body and it will kill it instantly.

Flying Creatures Gliders – Organic little flyer with jagged teeth. Flies at fast rates, the only attack is exploding itself when it touches something made out of metal.

Higher class flying creatures Corrosive – Crab shaped, with armor padded skin. Spits acid like spores onto enemies. Wherever they are they can see far. Range is very great. The acid is easy to doge if seen.

Parasites Eyeball- Little eyeballs that had an organic tail to move around. Once it latches to a human it temporary gains control of the human. It is very easy to kill it.


	5. Central

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Central**_

Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer. I own this 100 percent! HAHAHA! (sigh) If I did then everything in Naruto will change. I don't do this for profit or gain but I do it for fan appreciation. So that means I don't own it. So bug off you lazy ass lawyers.

-Dude- coughing, hacking, making a certain sound

"Wherez" speaking out loud

'My' thinking

:Pantz: Name of an enemy

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"New stage, eh."

* * *

_**In the ready Room**_

"Where are those brats?" Azuma shouted at the surrounding pilots.

"Sir, I think they were heading for the bathroom!" Clay said.

"No, they are not there. I followed them to make sure that they went to the sanitation bay. Now where could they have gone? I mean just one second and they disappear!"

Hiead just hmpted and just continued looking at the ground waiting.

Getting annoyed by the wait, Azuma went over to the computer and shouted in the numbers into the computer. "Where is number 88 and Ranma Saotome?"

The computer took a few seconds before responding. "Number 88 , Zero Enna is not found. Ranma Saotome is also not found within the ship. There is someone who looks like him down Area B58. Let me show the image."

The computer brought up the image of a Ranma wearing the battle gear and closely walking next to a wall. The other candidates looked at the screen in confusion. Where did this guy get all those weapons?

"I don't care whether he has new accessory or not, but he is still here! We need to find pilot 88! The only places he could be in is… oh no… computer! Rescan and confirm if number 88 is not there!" Azuma shouted into the machine.

"Scan complete…candidate 88 is not aboard the ship perimeters." The monotone voice from the computer replied.

"No…he can't get into outer space so that must mean…he is in the goddess…" Azuma spoke to himself.

Hiead lifted his head at hearing this startling information. 'The idiot is in a goddess?'

Suddenly a loud blearing noise of a buzzer came on. Red lights flashed everywhere, the whole room covered by the color red.

"Shit, now of all times Victims appear!" Azuma cursed under his breath. "Alright everyone! You are all to stay in the hospital wing! NO questions asked!" At this Azuma sharply looked at Clay.

Soon the whole group of pilots is rushed into the hospital. Azuma dumped them onto the floor and took off like a rocket searching for Ranma and Zero.

"Augg..." Zero moaned as he got up from the bed. "Where am I?"

"Zero is that you?" Clay asked the boy who's recovering.

"Wa?" Zero's eyes suddenly snap open and look around him frantically. At that moment the head doctor walked in.

"How are you doing?" The blonde haired doctor said.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Zero shouted once more looking at the woman with blonde hair.

"Who are you referring to?" She tried to ask the panicking pilot.

"The girl! The girl! Where is she?" Zero shouted.

"What girl?" The doctor asked while losing her patience running out on the boy.

"The girl in the Ingrid (Goddess)." Zero replied looking around once more.

Hiead's face suddenly flashed a frown and pushed Zero towards a wall pinning in on it.

"What are you doing you asshole!" Zero shouted in anger.

"Did you really get inside one of the Ingrid?" Hiead shouted at the pinned boy.

"What makes you think that I'll give out such info huh?" Zero smirked and in a flash of blue disappeared.

Everyone in the room gasped at the display of an EX reaction. Hiead looked unimpressed and glowed blue for a moment and disappeared also. Within a second a crack could be heard as Zero landed on his ass after a punch to the face. Standing up slowly Zero looked at Hiead with a glare.

"How?" Zero started.

"Do you think you're the only one with EX? We are one of a kind Zero…" Hiead looked into Zero's eyes as he said that. "Now Zero, tell me. Tell me how you got into the Ingrid?" Hiead's voice rose in anger.

With the rise of volume everyone snapped out of their daze and grabbed hold of Hiead and Zero.

"Come on guys! Can't we not fight about this?" Number 85 (Roose Sawamura) said to the two of them.

Clay held on to Zero tightly and Yagami held Hiead in place. After along moment of silence the two turned away from each other. Everyone within the room sighed in relief. Then Zero asked a question that made everyone look at him.

"Hey where's Ranma?"

* * *

_**Back with Ranma or Kuro**_

Kuro was wondering down the halls looking around.

"This…This is impossible… how can this be built? Only I and a few others knew of this plan, so how? How did these people build the ship?" Kuro muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway.

Unknown to Kuro a camera was focusing on him at the moment. Kuro turned a corner and spotted something important. He looked left and right to see if anyone was following him and entered. Above the door he passed read.

"**_Central Information_**"

Once inside Kuro looked around in the darkness. Closing his eyes for a moment, everything went still to Kuro. Opening his eyes again a silver color coated his eyes. Seeing everything clearly, Kuro headed towards a computer in the middle. Looking down he found a chair and sat down. Turning the computer on Kuro keeps looking at his back seeming thought he was followed. Once the computer is on a password screen popped out. Kuro looking at the password scoffed at it and with the mouse moved it over to the corner of the password screen and enlarged it. Once it stretched new lettering could be seen.

"If you have found this then you must be an official creator of this ship. If you are please type down the code."

Looking at the box that contained the blanks, Kuro sighed and starting typing.

"May man stand on his feet during these times of hardships. May our weapons pierce this never ending enemy. May we see the light of the future. May the pilot's destiny guide us to a brighter future. Our only hope in a bright blue world, under the blue skies of nature."

Kuro typed it all in looking a bit sad as he typed down everything he needed for the password. The password cannot be changed. If they did build the secret ship then the password will always be the same. No matter what model, because no one will ever tell password to another living soul. And the main computer is everything to the entire ship. The computer beeped and took a moment to process the long password. Suddenly numbers, letters, and symbols of the past fast forwarded through the screen making it completely black. The computer shuts down for a moment.

* * *

_**Everywhere in the whole G.O.A**_

"THERE IS A BLACK OUT! THE EMERGENCY POWER HAS NOT STARTED UP!" A shout could be heard in the darkness of the main control room (anyone knows the official name to the place where the captain and crew sit?)

Everyone in the dark started panicking because they thought the Victims finally got them. But as soon as the black out started the lights turned on again.

Everyone closed their eyes as the lights went back on blinding everyone in the room.

"What happened?" A voice said within the crowd.

* * *

_**Back to Ranma or Kuro **_

Kuro didn't even need to bat an eyelash because of the perfect darkness his eyes was accustomed to. The computer was dimmed so he would be blind from such an experience. The computer booted up and went back onto the long on screen and it read.

"Welcome Kuro, how may I help you today?" A female voice projected through the computer. "Do you want audio feed or typing feed?"

"I want the typing feed. I don't want anyone recording my voice to be used against me." Kuro said to the computer.

"Affirmative. Now how may I help you?"

"I want to know what year this is…" Kuro typed into the computer.

"This is year 132 X.F." (Xion Frontier)

"?"

Kuro stared at the computer as it said it out loud.

'Year what?'

"How many years is it from 1000 H.W.?" (Hell Wars)

"It is about 500 years…"

"No, no it can't be…" Kuro whispered.

"When was the chip for the main computer completed?" Kuro typed down faster as his heart raced against his chest.

"It finished in the year 100 X.F. the chip took over 400 years to be completed."

'It took several hundred years to make the chip… then what happened to…'

"Computer what happened to the last planet? My planet?" Kuro typed in slowly, hoping the answer would be to his liking.

It took several beeps and clicks before it finally answered. Kuro's heart pounded heavily against his ribcage. Hope to whatever god out there that he would like the answer.

"The information is lost through time. The file you have tried to enter has been corrupted beyond repair." The computer said within the silence.

Kuro's heartbeat stopped at those words.

'What has happened to my own planet that it would be corrupted? There is no way this computer can be corrupted of information. I designed the chip to be this way. So… the people who now has G.O.A. in their hands have erased the information from the disk. That is the only explanation.' Kuro thought sadly to himself.

As Kuro was concentrating on the machine a light footstep could be heard echoing in the darkness. The light foot steps could be heard and Kuro turned off the computer. Shrouding him in darkness once again.

-tat tat tat tat- The footsteps echoed slowly.

-tat tat tat tat- The footsteps sounded closer with each passing second.

-tat tat ta…- The footsteps stopped somewhere 100ft in front of Kuro.

Kuro with his enhanced eyes could make out the figure within the pure darkness. He was dressed nicely, in a business suit that seemed to fit his stern look. His blonde here gelled to the back leaving some of his bangs to cover over his two eyes. Even within the darkness one could tell that he had blue eyes with a cold sneer across his features.

"Hello, fancy meeting you here. How may I help you?" The voice demanded respect.

Kuro smirked and replied. "Taking a stroll around the park sir!"

The man smiled at the humorous answer. "Again is ask, how may I help you?" A hidden threat within his words.

"Again I say, taking a stroll around the park…" Kuro said once again.

The man however got the gist of what's happening and turned. As he was about to step out the door he paused and spoke without looking at Kuro. "You're a lucky man; the cameras never caught your face. I was hoping that I could see your face, but alas I didn't. You won't find anything important in that useless machine over there. We made sure we deleted all vital information from that piece of junk. We have all the information stored at another location. Good luck hunting Mr…?"

"Kuro… nice to meet you Mr…?"

"Shinji…Shinji Kazuya"

With that Shinji turned and left.

Kuro stood there for a moment.

"How to get home?"

* * *

Author Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. Now I'll update (hopefully) bi-weekly. How you read in 2 weeks from now. D 


End file.
